Mine
by xerxesdiva902
Summary: StarkIchi. oh yeah, be warned, there's character death, boyXboy smex. also includes side pairings.
1. Prologue

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

He dressed up methodically, soundlessly, yet minding what lay behind him on the bed. His lover was lying on his side, the lower half of his body haphazardly covered by sweat soaked sheets, the beginnings of a bruise apparent on his neck. He never really wanted to do what he did, but he had to, after all, Ichigo was considered a threat to the organization he was working for. And they had waited so long. He knew they were watching at this very moment. Maybe some of them figured it out, that he had fallen for his target, of all people… but he couldn't care less now. His job was done. And he wanted to grieve, probably in a self-imposed exile, and then maybe, just maybe he could forgive himself.

He gave one last look at what used to be his lover. He sighed. He was hesitating, when he knew he should not. He finally gave in; after all he couldn't care less at what his employers thought now. He leaned on one hand and bent over to give Ichigo one last kiss.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: tell me what you guys think. I've been obsessing about this new pair and I really couldn't think of anything. What I did come up with ended in the recycle bin, except this one. But I still couldn't say I'm happy with this. I still feel it's lacking in some way. So tell me about it. and yeah, the culprit's identity stays secret until you guys give reviews… nah, just kidding.**

**And yeah, the title sucks, so if also have any suggestions for the title, let me read about it.**


	2. The Assignment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. KUBO TITE DOES.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1**

**The Assignment**

**00000000000000000000**

_**In an unidentified building in Tokyo, Japan **_

_**10:32am, 27**__**th **__**of May **_

The tangerine haired man walked into the sunlit room. He was wearing a long black overcoat, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red v-necked vest. He knew he was going to meet one of the top bosses, but he knew this one did not particularly care about how you dressed or how you look. He cared about results. He looked around the room, which was furnished with luxurious leather armchairs and designer consoles. The room also had very large windows overlooking a view of the Tokyo Bay. It was ironic really how peaceful the scene was, and here he was being called for a mission.

"Kurosaki-kun."

The tangerine-haired man nodded in acknowledgement. He did not even hear the man walk into the room. The man in front of him was dressed flamboyantly in moss green velvet jacket which was embroidered with gold and silver dragons on its lapel and cuffs, with a black turtle neck underneath. His long curly brown hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked at him with amusement twinkling in his eyes. The younger man looked as handsome as ever, but he wished he would smile more often. That scowl used to be adorable when he was a teenager. Old habits do die really hard, don't they?

"You do have an idea why you were called, yes?" he said as he handed the younger man an envelope which seemed to be bulging with contents. He then proceeded to sit down on one of the fluffy couches in the room as he sipped champagne.

"Yes, Kyouraku-sama."

"You don't have to be so formal, Ichigo-kun. It's just the two of us." The man sighed in a long suffering manner. "Oh, well. Let's get back to business then. And please do take a seat." He continued as the other man made himself comfortable in one leather armchair. "Your next target is that man", he gestured to the photograph Ichigo was holding, "who happens to be _their_ top associate." The man in the photograph had ordinary features, but the way they were put together made him handsome in an unusual way. The man's gray eyes, which were deceptively calm, looked back at him, as if seeing through him.

"Isn't he good looking?" the man asked, amused. But when he didn't get any reply, he continued, again sighing in a long suffering manner. So serious, this one. He should honestly lighten up! "He _personally_ took care of assassinating the Japanese government's minister of defense roughly five years ago and rumor has it that he had already infiltrated the most influential mafia family in Italy. In short, he single handedly stopped our group's progress. The rest of his information, or at least what we could lay our expertly manicured hands on, are in the packet I gave you. Your assignment is to eradicate him; the top guns have made the decision to put a stop to the madness caused by this lone man." The man sighed once more.

"With all due respect Kyouraku-sama, as you are one of our leaders…" the younger man began.

"Ah, never mind Ichigo-kun, I just think too much. Anyway, do you have any questions?"

"What about the method?"

"The method? We leave it in your capable hands Ichigo-kun. Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, we'll meet again in a month. We will get in touch with you as to where and what it time it would be."

The younger man nodded imperceptibly. As Kyouraku watched him stand up and walk out of the room, he thought about how this could go horribly wrong. In truth, he had vehemently objected to sending Kurosaki-kun on this mission. He had no doubt that the younger man was lethal and dangerous, but Byakuya-bo and Gin-kun would have anticipated this move. They would've warned their man. It would do them no good if they lost the best man in their team. But he had to put his faith in Ichigo. He had not failed them… yet.

_**Kuchiki Mansion, somewhere in Kyoto **_

_**9:03pm, 1**__**st**__** of June**_

Byakuya was sitting at his desk, as usual, practicing his calligraphy. He always said it soothed his mind, not that he needed it now. There was a huge window beside his desk, allowing the moon's rays to shine upon it and on his profile. He was enjoying the peace and solitude this nightly routine gave him, but there was a more invigorating exercise he was looking forward to. He only wished his lover was with him though.

Arms soon wound around him and then he felt cold air brush against his nape as his hair was pulled to one side. Warm wet lips soon took over and made his breath hitch at the contact. Gin. Speak of the devil.

"Were you waiting for me, hime?" he asked as he nuzzled the other man's fragrant long dark hair.

He responded by arching his back and baring more of his neck to his lover's invasive tongue. He then turned his head to meet his lips as one hand reached for that silky silver hair. It was always like this, and he would not have it any other way.

The kisses abruptly stopped, but both men knew it would continue soon enough. But for now, some things had to be said.

"You're late. And didn't I ask you to not call me hime?" storm gray eyes glared at him, yet his creepy grin was intact.

"Ya know full well where I went. So wat'cha bitchin' about?" Byakuya looked away, silenced. "Bet'cha missed me that much, hmm?" Gin started attacking his lover's neck once more, but was quickly stopped.

"You warned him didn't you?"

"Why would I not? He's our top guy anyway. Besides, if they wanted to stop our group, they should've aimed for both of us not him. Stupid old men." and with that, Gin started slathering kisses on his lover's neck once more. He pulled the other man up from the chair he was sitting in, without breaking the kiss. While one hand grasped the dark haired man's jaw line, his other hand worked on untying his yukata. As one sleeve slipped off his lover's shoulder he lovingly caressed the exposed soft translucent skin as his mouth descended to suck on one collarbone. Byakuya arched his back as Gin's sinful mouth descended further south, latched on and sucked the dusky pink nipple. Desperate moans escaped his mouth, he needed this so badly.

"Let's take this t' bed, yeah?" the silver haired man asked, breathless.

Byakuya responded by slipping his yukata all the way off of his body. Gin smirked at the sight before him. His lover was not wearing anything underneath that flimsy covering. He then grasped his lover's face with both hands and attacked his lips with ferocious kisses. He lifted him up and hooked his legs around his waist and proceeded to carry him to the master bedroom.

The dark haired man's breath hitched as his back hit the mattress with a soft thud. He sat up and gave him another kiss while his hands busied themselves undressing his lover. As the last garment hit the floor, both men were practically a flurry of limbs on the bed, wanton voices echoing in the darkened room.

Byakuya was mewling under all Gin's ministrations, hips bucking against his lover's, erection to erection, creating a friction so delicious he almost came. But one hand steadied his needy hips as another reached for a familiar bottle located on the nightstand. Mouths busied themselves in an erotic dance, lips and tongues wrestling for dominance.

Gin popped the cap open and poured a liberal amount on his cock and fingers. He then hooked his lover's long lithe legs on both forearms as one hand teased his hot puckered entrance producing a moan from the man underneath him.

"Ready, hime?"

"Just do it already."

He slammed himself to the hilt, wanting to fuck him so bad, but he had to still himself, allowing his lover to adjust. Byakuya bucked his hips wantonly, signaling him to move.

Their rhythm was fast and furious, Gin snapping his hips to and fro like there was no tomorrow and hitting his lover's sweet spot dead on. The harder he thrust, the louder Byakuya moaned, like a whore.

Gin then hooked Byakuya's legs onto his shoulders, driving himself deeper into him. The dark haired man could now feel his balls tighten, he knew he was close. "… More, Gin, more…" the man panted.

Warm wet seed spilled on both of their flat abs. Gin felt his lover's wall contract, and it drove him crazier. Their rhythm was now erratic, and soon after he came, filling Byakuya to the core. He thrust a few more times; he just could not get enough of that overwhelming tightness. He then collapsed on top of his lover, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

He flopped on the space next to his lover. His smile was back, though it was a tad less creepy than usual, and his eyes were opened a fraction, showing unique red irises. "We should do that more often." He said as he drew Byakuya closer to him to wrap his arms around.

"We _are_ doing it more times than usual lately."

"That so? Hmmm… maybe we should just keep it up then."

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: I know, I know. I still have not revealed who it was Ichigo was assigned to kill. I'll get there. I promise.**


	3. Oji chan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**WARNING: THERE'S BONDAGE.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2**

**Oji-chan**

00000

_**The Candy Shop, Kabukicho, Shinjuku**_

_**8:13pm, 29**__**th**__** of May**_

Most of the information given to him about his target was either useless or incomplete. Ichigo was rather testy at the doddery old fools. It was a good thing his employers gave him a month to work on this, or else… he would fail immeasurably and that was not an option. The only other way he would be able to gain any useful information would be through _that man_ and he would rather be hung with his own intestines than do that. Yet he had no choice.

The tangerine haired man was sitting by his lonesome, sipping champagne, in the VIP room of the Candy Shop. It's a strip club in Shinjuku's red light district, owned by _him_, his mother's younger brother, Kisuke Urahara, PhD holder in molecular biology and biochemistry, assassin (retired), former adviser to the Chinese triad and shady businessman, thank you very much. He happened to be the only remaining kin he had. And he was fucking late. The man was supposed to meet him at 7:30. Though the room had rather comfortable fluffy leather couches and the atmosphere rather restful, he still could not relax. His uncle was most probably sidetracked by his precious Renji, his loud and bad tempered redhead fuck toy.

A few minutes later, a man wearing the most ridiculous green and white striped hat walked nonchalantly into the room, carrying what appeared to be a cane. At least the rest of what he was wearing was within acceptable fashion. A pair of gray slacks, white shirt, white pinstriped coat…

"You're fucking late." He glared at the man.

"A hug would have been a more appropriate greeting, or you could've just said 'Oh Oji-chan I missed you so much!'." The man said, eyes twinkling beneath the shadows of his hat.

"Fuck you."

"Manners, Ichigo-kun, manners. What would my poor Nee-chan say? She would be disappointed in me for not raising you to behave properly." The man produced a fan from out of nowhere and covered his smirk. He just loved getting a rise out of his beloved nephew.

"Could we just get to the reason why I came here? I wasted enough time as it is."

The man uncovered his face in a mock pout. But Ichigo knew better. He knew that behind that carefree and fun loving exterior was a man to be reckoned with. If he himself was deemed dangerous, his uncle was even worse.

"I presume this visit has something to do with your current assignment, hmm?"

Sullen silence met the older man's question. Of course, knowing Ichigo's employers, they would've assumed that his dear nephew would provide for the missing but very vital information he needed for his current assignment. He sighed inwardly as the tangerine haired man pulled out a photograph from a medium sized brown envelope and slid it on the coffee table toward him. Surprise hit him as he saw the angular goateed face and a pair of sleepy gray eyes, but he quickly hid it.

"So this is him… he's an eye candy, he is."

Ichigo's scowl became even more pronounced. "What can you tell me about him?"

"He used to work for Aizen."

The younger man froze. The name Aizen brought back painful memories of long ago. And it was why he was in this business today. He visibly flinched as his uncle continued speaking again.

"He worked for the man for roughly four years before he was recruited by Gin. He was promised a higher pay and more freedom. Of course his departure caused some major setbacks in Aizen's force. He was that valuable. He was actually expected to take over Aizen's place after his death." The younger man digested the information given to him. Of course there was no surprise on who killed Stark's late boss.

"What can you tell me about his personal life?"

"Not even my sources could tell me that much. If he has a lover or family somewhere, he's hiding them pretty well. But he lives like a bachelor should. I do know he occasionally indulges in some, shall we say, hedonistic habits. He's been seen in this district a few of times."

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to ward off an incoming headache. He was sure Kisuke Urahara was the most well connected man he knew but it seemed that his uncle's network of information gathering had its limitations. But nevertheless he got what he came here for. And no matter how much he bitched about him though, he still appreciated what the man had done for him.

_**Still at the Candy Shop**_

_**11:49pm, same day**_

_His sister Masaki was found dead near the river bank, attacked by unknown thugs, her body mutilated. Three days later, their house was burned down. Her husband Isshin and her twin daughters tried to get out, but they were trapped in one of the bedrooms by the raging fire. They died by severe carbon monoxide poisoning due to smoke inhalation. Her only son Ichigo was missing for several more days until Tessai, his right hand man, found the boy in an abandoned building in downtown Karakura, dirty, cold and in shock after having been witness to his mother's murder. But he knew who was responsible for all of this. Aizen. He killed the bastard himself, setting him up. Aizen was clever enough to know someone was selling him out, he just didn't know who it was. But anyone connected to him would suffer the same fate, even that fool Barragan who sold him out. Kisuke knew how payback was the biggest bitch of them all._

Renji's head was bobbing up and down on his lover's lap, his hair a curtain of flaming red around his face, his hot moist mouth surrounding Kisuke's hard cock, but these ministrations were not appreciated at all. He knew his lover's attention was somewhere far, far away and he hated it. And when he applied teeth, he felt his hair being tugged harshly, mouth being pulled off of that aching cock.

Shadowed eyes looked at him from underneath that ridiculous hat, lips pursed. The red head felt enthralled by this sudden shift of the man's attention that his face flushed at the mere tug of his long red mane.

"I asked you nicely to not use teeth, didn't I?"

"Ya know how much I fuckin' hate it when ya don' pay attention." He countered, his eyes half lidded, his cock aching for more of that harsh hand.

The older man smashed his lips against his lover's, nipping at the soft flesh for entrance. One hand reached for the red head's cock, tugging and stroking forcefully. The red head moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the blond man's neck.

Both men just had to surface for air. But before Renji finally let go, he just had to nip the older man's lower lip. With half lidded eyes and beautifully flushed skin, he purred, in what he thought was his sexiest voice (and indeed, his lover thought so too), "Fuck me."

Kisuke just had to oblige his lover and of course, he never regretted it. He once again claimed the younger man's swollen lips in another maddening kiss, and as he did so, he slowly and surely guided both himself and his lover upright and flipped their positions so that Renji was the one now sitting on the black leather couch. On the wall behind the couch there were a couple of discreet wooden pegs and attached to those were red satin strips an inch and a half wide, perfect for what the blond man had in mind.

The blond man straddled his lover's lap and grinded his hard cock against the red head's, producing heated moans from both of them. Using another kiss as a distraction, Kisuke raised Renji's one arm and tied it to the wall using the red satin strip. Lips moved southward and latched on to a pert nipple, sucking and nipping it and using his tongue to create a warm wet circle around it. The red head arched his back as a loud moan escaped his lips. Kisuke raised his other arm and tied it to the wall using the remaining red satin strip.

The older man stopped his ministrations and raised himself back a bit to better admire his handiwork with a smirk. And as he did this, the red head made a show of trying to struggle against the bonds his lover put him in.

But the blond man still wasn't done yet.

He caressed the red head's sides in a teasing manner as one hand rolled, pinched and twisted one nipple. The red head groaned, arching his back once more. He attempted to kiss the older man but he stood up suddenly, him reaching nothing but air as he struggled against his bonds once more.

"Just you wait there kitten, I'll be right back~" the blond man said in the most annoying sing song voice.

"Where d' ya think yer fuckin' goin'?" the red head asked, lust nearly overwhelming him. But he never got any answer. He growled in frustration.

Kisuke came back, his hands full of more of that red satin strips binding Renji to the wall. He was also wearing the naughtiest smile. The red head eyed him with trepidation but lust was still apparent on his face. He approached his lover in a jaunty manner. He once again distracted the younger man with a passionate kiss.

Bending Renji's one long lithe leg at the knee, he bound it with a red satin strip. He wound it around the red head's limb tightly, but just enough so blood would circulate. He stroked his lover's cock once more, and as he spread the precum leaking from it he was even more pleased as it induced a lustful moan from the other. He proceeded to tie Renji's other leg the same way with the remaining satin strip.

The older man produced a bottle of lube seemingly from nowhere and immediately spread a generous amount on his hard aching cock. He proceeded to spread the red head's legs wider and thrust in without so much as a warning. Wanton grunts and moans filled the room as the blond man fucked his lover thoroughly with every roll of his hips. He angled his thrusts which produced louder moans from the man writhing underneath him as he hit his prostate harshly and repeatedly.

Renji's cock begged for attention and he knew just a loving stroke by his lover's hands would send him over the edge. Kisuke did just that, stroking his lover's cock almost reverently. Then he felt his lover's walls contract as hot white viscous fluid spurted from his cock. A few more thrusts and he came as well, filling Renji to the brim with his cum.

He slumped on his lover's heaving sweat soaked body. He gently caressed the red tresses before he got off and untied the younger man. He massaged his lover's limbs to get the blood to circulate which induced an appreciative groan.

"Let's go to bed." He said as he nuzzled his lover's tattooed chest. The red head could only sigh in pleasure.

The red head lay quietly sleeping, his body covered by soft white sheets. Urahara sat by the headboard, sheets pooling around his waist unable to sleep. He knew the bastard his nephew was after. He didn't know why, but memories of his dead sister kept intruding in his thoughts, not even Renji could distract him. He was sure as hell that this did not bode well. But why, he couldn't say.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: I really must say sorry because I altered Ichigo's family tree to include Urahara. I'm hoping that I don't get hate mail for this. and oh yeah, this is my first time writing a bondage smut scene, so I hope you guys like the perverted images it presented (giggles). Until the next update then. =)**


	4. First Contact

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**WARNING: SMUT, SMUT AND SMUT GALORE!**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3**

**First Contact**

**00000**

_**In a love motel in Kabukicho, Shinjuku**_

_**2:17am, June 7**__**th**_

Ichigo stood by the window in his naked glory. He took time to appreciate the view afforded to him by Shinjuku's night time skyline. He was satisfied; really, he finally made more than contact with his target. He still had time to know him and plan a way to eradicate him, as his employers dictated. But he would enjoy this; _enjoy him_, as much as he can.

_In an unnamed club, Shinjuku_

_10:46pm, June 6__th_

_After days of waiting, paying for and confirming information using his uncle's network, Ichigo finally results that he wanted. He would finally be able to do what he was tasked to do. He now felt the adrenaline rush of one so close to his goal. But he would not kill him yet. After he made the first contact, he would still have time to study his "prey"._

_Ichigo walked into this so-called club, what with its dark smoky interiors, loud sophisticated sound system and the barely clothed dancers on both the stage and on the wide black marble floor. He knew the man was in here somewhere, probably with bevy of beauties in tow, probably not. It would be much easier for him though if his target was alone._

_He spotted his target standing out in his all white ensemble, sitting alone in a booth and drinking wine, looking so bored and apathetic. He couldn't wait to see the familiar angular face, run his fingers through that wavy dark hair, touch that goateed chin and look into those sleepy gray eyes up close, which he so often stared at in the photo given by his employers._

_The tangerine haired man took off his fur lined coat and positioned himself where he was sure he would be spotted by his target. He was wearing a black sleeveless v-necked shirt which ended right below his navel, a multi-strand leather choker, a pair of low slung skin tight pants which showed his bony hips, a studded belt and a pair of black leather knee high boots. He walked right in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to the hypnotic techno beats, his bloody sinful hips swaying to and fro._

_He felt the back of his neck prickle, and he knew he got him good. He turned, only to meet those familiar gray eyes looking at him with pure want, which made shivers go up and down his spine. He made more of a show dancing seductively, taunting his target. After a few more agonizing minutes, the man finally stood up and walked toward him purposely._

_The taller man licked his lips before encircling his arms around Ichigo's waist possessively and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. The berry responded heatedly and wound his arms around the other's neck. One hand crept to his ass and squeezed._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Ichigo." the berry purred, chocolate brown orbs glinting with seduction._

_"I want you to spend the rest of the night with me." The man demanded, arm tightening a fraction around his waist, the hand on his ass squeezed suggestively._

_"But I just got here… and besides, you haven't told me your name." Ichigo said, in what he hoped an innocent manner, complete with a pout._

_"If I tell you my name, will you come with me? I promise you'll have an even grander time. And I'll make sure that the last thing that you'll ever know how to say is my name." the man said, thumb running across the berry's lower lip, before nipping it lightly. Ichigo's breath hitched at the action, while grinding his groin against the other's._

_The berry made a show biting his lip sexily before answering. "Not until you tell me your name."_

_The man grinded his groin against Ichigo's once more. "You're a stubborn bitch, you know that?"_

_"Your name." the berry whispered to his ear huskily as one of his hands unbuttoned the man's shirt and slipped it inside to caress the broad chest._

_The man seemed pleased by the action and gave the berry another nip to his lower lip. "Stark."_

_"That wasn't so hard, was it?" the man hummed in pleasure as the berry licked the exposed collarbone._

_They made a beeline to the nearest but nondescript love motel, which were abundant in Kabukicho, Shinjuku's red light district. As soon as the door closed, Stark nearly tore the berry's top in an effort to expose more of that creamy skin, all the while abusing his lips more with passionate kisses._

_Stark threw the half naked berry onto the bed, then undressed himself in record time. He smirked at the soft gasp the berry made as his huge erection was exposed. He then crawled onto the bed and teased him by latching his mouth onto a pert nipple. He nipped and licked the hardened nub while his hand busied itself on its twin._

_The berry was still wearing his pants but that too soon went as the older man unbuckled his studded belt and slipped his hands under his waist band and immediately took off his pants. Stark was smirked even more when he found out the berry wasn't wearing anything underneath._

"_I don't have any lube with me." Stark said, as he grinded his erection against Ichigo's as his fingers massaged that hot puckered hole, making the berry buck his hips. Yet this was clearly a lie. He just wanted to see what the berry would do._

_Ichigo pushed the taller man away as he tried to sit, face flushed and clearly lust addled with his half lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips. He then straddled the man's hips and started riddling the broad chest with butterfly kisses. He then proceeded southward, only to dip his tongue in Stark's belly button. The older man hummed in pleasure and the berry proceeded even lower to lick the head of his hard cock. He then took the rest of it into his mouth, until he felt it connect with the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down that wicked shaft, slathering his saliva all over it._

_The older man responded with a gentle roll his hips to every suck, but the berry would not let him cum inside his mouth._

_The berry pulled the other's cock out of his mouth with a pop. He then faced the other way, still on his knees, toward the remaining space on the huge bed, his ass exposed to Stark. He then spread those plump cheeks as he pressed his face against the mattress._

"_I want your big cock inside me now." the berry panted, clearly trembling, his hole contracting as it was exposed to the cold air inside the room._

_Stark first gave the berry's puckered hole a few licks then spread his legs wider with his knees. He gripped the berry's hips; albeit too harshly then thrust himself to the hilt. The berry groaned at the slight pain, making him tremble even more._

_The older man grunted in response, but managed to stay still to let the berry adjust to his girth. The berry shifted and then Stark moaned, the overwhelming heat nearly drowning him._

"_Move." The berry thrust backwards, and he replied in kind, hips angling to hit that one spot to send him into a state of pure bliss. Both men's rhythm was slow and hard, every thrust deliberate and strong. But soon enough, it became erratic as they both knew they were about to reach their peak. Ichigo stroked his cock in time with Stark's thrusts. _

"_Stark!" the berry screamed, as he came, milking himself clean onto the silken sheets._

_The older man felt his partner's walls constrict as he came, making his hole even tighter and even more pleasurable. He was close; he felt it as his balls tightened. He came inside the berry, filling him with his cum, thrusting a few more times before finally slumping on his back. He then pulled his limp cock out and lay beside his partner._

_Ichigo was lying on his stomach now, waiting for his breath to even out. He felt Stark pull out and lay beside him. He then caressed the man's cheek and gave him a rather chaste kiss. The older man took it farther though, nipping his lover lip to let their tongues dance and explore each other's mouths once more._

"_Gods, you felt so good." The older man said, as he gave the berry's lips one last lick._

"_Glad you feel that way." The berry gave him a sleepy smile._

_Soon enough, soft relaxed breathing was heard in the room as both men fell asleep, the berry's head resting on Stark's chest, his arm wound around the slender frame possessively._

_**Present Time**_

Ichigo was still standing by the window, admiring the late night view, a smile on his lips when he felt those familiar arms wound around his slender waist.

"Here's where you've gone to." Stark said as he nuzzled the berry's neck. He then gave a light sniff at the spot behind his ear and gave his ear a nip.

"What, you've missed me already?" the berry said mischievously as he arched his back in response to the man's ministrations, one hand rubbing his hip and the other stroking his ribs.

"Yeah, so?" the man then gave the berry's neck a long lick. Ichigo shuddered and moaned in pleasure as he arched his back even more, to expose more of his neck to that talented tongue. "Let's get back to bed." The man spoke once more, this time one hand stroking his half erect cock gently as the other hand groped his ass.

Ichigo answered a breathless "yes" before turning around and wrapping his arms around Stark's neck and kissing him fully on the lips heatedly. The older man then lifted the berry up and proceeded to wrap those long lithe legs around his waist as he walked toward the bed.

Stark lay the berry on the bed with the utmost care, then proceeded to ravish his lips with insistent kisses. He snatched a bottle from the night stand. "Found lube." He shook the bottle at the berry, who only gave him a smirk. "Then get on with it."

The man popped the cap open and slathered the unscented lotion on his cock. He hooked the berry's legs on his forearms and pushed into him, not stopping until he was fully seated. The berry was turning his head to and fro, mouth open in a soundless moan. He started to snap his hips forcefully, earning him loud moans from the man beneath him as he hit his sweet spot at every thrust. The berry gripped his shoulders tightly and pulled him for another kiss.

"Yes… Stark, fuck me, fuck me… harder…" the berry moaned, almost begging.

He hooked the both of the berry's legs onto his shoulders, nearly bending him in half, pound his ass even harder. One hand stroked the berry's cock harshly, and then he came, cum spurting between their bodies. A few more thrusts and he came as well, once more coating the berry's insides with his essence.

Stark unhooked Ichigo's legs from his shoulder but did not pull himself out. He lay on top of the berry, feeling both of their hearts go back to beating normally once more.

"You are so addicting, Ichigo. I can't get enough of you." He said before finally pulling out, Ichigo's arms still wrapped around his neck.

Ichigo did not answer; instead, he distracted the man with a smoldering kiss.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: at last, Ichigo's target is revealed. Please don't hate me. To ichkak, I hope Stark is hot hot hot enough for you, as he is for me. =)**


	5. Failure

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I JUST MAKE THEM DO MY PERVERTED BIDDING. XD**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

**Failure**

**00000**

_**On a rooftop, somewhere in the Shibuya district**_

_**8:51am, June 15**__**th**_

It was finally time to make a move. Sure it had been wonderful, Stark was so far the best lover he had had. Everything that the man made him feel was genuine, he felt contented for the first time in years. It was so easy to forget what he was supposed to do. Though Ichigo could feel a sliver of doubt hovering over his thoughts, he managed to push it at the back of his mind. His employers were relying on him. And he had been planning for so long. He was loading bullets into the long range semi automatic rifle he brought for the occasion. In nine more minutes, his target would arrive at the 35th floor of the building adjacent to the one he was in. It was a good day really, a good day to go in for the kill. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his system, but he was calm and collected, like he always did in times like these.

Time was a ticking. He moved into position exactly two minutes before his target arrived. He laid on his stomach, rifle positioned at the bend of his neck. As usual, Stark looked impeccable in the designer suit he wore. It was gray, which matched his eyes beautifully. Too bad, blood would ruin it.

As his target was walking in the corridor toward what was supposed to be his office, Ichigo aimed for his head. He didn't mind one bit when Stark took his mobile phone out and put it to his ear. He would blow through it anyway. But he did mind it, big time, when his own mobile phone rang. It was insistent, vibrating against his fucking chest. It must be one of those old fools, checking up on him. Bullshit. He stood up and took the call.

It was Stark.

"Hey babe." The man greeted lovingly.

Ichigo held his breath and slowly let it out, forcing out a fake smile as if the man was right in front of him. This was just not his day. "Stark! Why'd you call?" the berry asked in pretend sweetness. He could feel that sliver of doubt growing, coming back with a vengeance.

"I was kind of thinking why don't we go out tonight? Have dinner somewhere fancy. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I miss you."

"Really? I guess I miss you too."

The man chuckled. "Then I'll make it up to you. How about around 8pm?"

"Sure. You'll pick me up at my apartment?"

"Yeah. And Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" the man paused for effect then said, "See you later tonight, 'kay?"

"Yeah." The berry froze at the words he could not believe he just heard, then without missing a beat said, "I'm looking forward to it." Click.

With those three words, the berry felt something in his chest explode, and it wasn't the nicest of feelings.

He sighed as he clutched the phone to his chest. He then threw the damned phone as if it had something contagious that could infect him. He leaned on a wall then slid down toward the concrete floor, wrapping his arms around the rifle he was carrying. He not only lost the chance to kill his target, he felt ill that he had to do it. He could not lose his focus now.

_**Ichigo's apartment, Shibuya District**_

_**7:47pm, same day**_

Ichigo wasn't excited at the prospect of seeing Stark tonight. He dreaded it. His stomach was tied in knots so tight he felt he would throw up all the alcohol he had been ingesting since six o'clock. If it were not for his training, he would have done so. The man was supposed to be dead. Not only did he fail to kill him, with just three silly words from his sweet mouth, he made him feel as if his world came crashing down.

He nearly jumped out of the couch he was sitting in when he heard the doorbell ring. He was sure it would be him.

He reluctantly stood up and placed the shot glass on the coffee table. He felt a bit light headed; though the alcohol made a good contribution to his frazzled mental state, he felt it was more because the man he was supposed to kill was still alive and probably waiting at the door.

With a slightly trembling hand, he grasped the cold metal doorknob and twisted it. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, even just to delay the inevitable. And as soon as he saw those calm gray eyes, he felt even more awful and guilty beyond relief. He forced a smile on his face. He hoped it didn't come out as a grimace.

Stark was leaning on the doorframe, still wearing that expensive gray suit when the berry opened the door. His eyes visibly lit up when he saw his lover and made to wrap his arms around that slim waist.

He gave Ichigo a concerned look when he smelled the sour smell of alcohol on him.

"What the fuck, Ichigo. You're drunk." the man sighed. "I guess I had to cancel the reservation at the Jade Valley then."

"No, 'm okay…" the berry said, words slurring a bit, "We can still go there…"

"Not when you're like this", the man said sternly still wearing that concerned look. "What happened?"

The berry smiled dazedly, and then attempted to deflect Stark's attention by saying, "Kiss me."

The older man sighed again, yet complied, only kissing him chastely. "Feel better now?" he asked, forehead resting on the berry's own.

"Yeah…" then the berry practically slumped on his shoulder in a drunken stupor.

Stark proceeded to carry Ichigo bridal style and walked in the direction of his bedroom. He didn't have any difficulty carrying the younger man, though he always wondered why the berry was so light. But he thought with a little more fondness that his body suited him. It made him look a bit vulnerable, though he knew that he could take care of himself.

He pushed the slightly ajar door with one foot, then made his way to the soft plush bed. As he laid the berry gently on it, he took off the restricting garments to make him more comfortable. He always loved the berry's soft skin, how it felt under his deft hands and how it was so translucent, it shone in the dark. He caressed the berry's face gently, marveling at how peaceful and innocent he looked when he slept. He gave another chaste kiss to those soft lips before stepping out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

The man then took out his mobile phone, but not to call the restaurant that he made reservations in, but to call someone else.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: here's another chapter for you guys. Phew! Hope you guys like this.**

**And yeah, thanks to those people who read this story, and of course those who took time to review: ramecupmiso, DarkBombayAngel and most especially to bonnenuit. =)**


	6. Heartbeat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I JUST MAKE THE CHARACTERS DO MY NAUGHTY BIDDING.**

**A/N: okay, here's more of Ichigo's emotional and moral torture. I hope you don't get too mad at me for torturing the poor berry. And I also included some stuff from both Ichigo and Stark's past, which I hope would answer some questions. =) and please don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**PS: I also put Stark under some stress kind of emotional stress.**

**Anyway, read on. **

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

**Heartbeat**

**00000**

_**Ichigo's Apartment, Shibuya District**_

_**1:30am, June 16**__**th**_

Ichigo woke up with a start. He felt nauseous; then he remembered with more than a little regret that he drunk more than a bottle's worth of alcohol earlier that evening. He didn't remember taking his clothes off though. He also noticed that there was a pleasant warm presence beside him, enveloping him in a protective cocoon. It was Stark.

Stark was also in the same degree of undress as him. The older man's arms were draped possessively around him, one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. His head was resting on the man's strong chest, where he could hear his heart beat. He realized then and there that it was the most beautiful sound he heard. It was the sound of another person's heart beating… but not just another person, but a man who he realized that he was slowly falling for.

He suddenly felt so torn and confused. Reason dictated he had a job to do, in which he was paid an unreasonable amount of money to accomplish, but his heart was also hurting at the thought of Stark's blood staining his hands. His head hurt even more, and it was not because of hangover.

He placed a hand on the man's chest, still listening to his heart beat, only to remember he had a blade hidden underneath the night stand. He imagined how it would look like stuck in the older man's chest, only to end up wanting to throw up. He gently and carefully removed those strong arms wrapped around him, though reluctantly. He badly wanted some space to think, to breathe, and to regroup.

After getting up from the bed and away from the warmth that was Stark, he suddenly felt so alone and so cold. He grabbed a shirt that was piled haphazardly on the dresser, then realized it was his lover's from the scent it gave off. He trembled. He felt even more distraught. He then wrapped his arms around himself as pressed the shirt to his chest, wanting to cry, but he held himself together, not wanting to wake up the older man.

The berry made his way to the en suite, grabbing a fluffy white bathrobe from the rack and wore it. He was still holding Stark's shirt. He smelled it again, reveled in it. He then threw the shirt away, and out of his sight. It was just too much for him to bear.

He then opened the tap to fill the tub. And as he was waiting for it to fill up, he sat on the porcelain goddess, staring at nothing at all.

He absently took off the bathrobe he was wearing, and then proceeded to soak himself in the tub. The warm water provided immediate relief from the stress, though he knew this was only temporary. He knew this was not the way to heal his breaking heart. He was also aware that he needed to make choice… and soon.

In the bedroom, Stark lay awake under the covers. He awoke as soon as he felt the lack of Ichigo's warmth beside him. He didn't bother looking for him, not just yet though. He knew the berry would come after him, though this was sooner than expected and for an entirely different reason too. He found out after much soul searching that he just wasn't ready to die yet.

The older man found the berry in the bathtub, soaking and in deep thought.

"There you are." The man turned to the sound of his voice. Ichigo looked so forlorn and conflicted. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked at his lap. "It's nothing."

The older man bent his legs so his weight rested on the balls of his feet, so he could look the berry in the eye. He rested one forearm on the rim of the tub for additional support. "You weren't doing so well when I arrived earlier tonight, you know. And it's just wrong to drink when you're alone…" The older man reached out to gently touch his jaw line.

The berry just couldn't look the man in the eye. Even his presence would send him reeling into confusion.

"I just wanted to think…"

"Alcohol does not help you think…"

The berry didn't answer. As much as he wanted to spill everything, he just couldn't jeopardize his mission. Yet his reluctance was costing him so much already.

Stark took his time studying the younger man. _So beautiful…_ it really wasn't hard to fall for the berry. Perhaps he was hoping a tad too much that it wouldn't come to this…

"You'll get pneumonia if stay too long in there." The man said. "Let's get you to bed." He then grabbed the bathrobe the berry discarded earlier.

The berry stood up and waited for the other to put the robe on him. As soon Stark had done so, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other's torso and grasped on his shoulder blades and whispered. "Hold me."

The older man complied and as he did so, smiled sadly. He tightened his arms around Ichigo a fraction. Then he remembered once more.

_Eleven years ago, Stark led the group which ambushed mother and son. The woman yelled for her son to run, run away, as far away as he could get. He didn't really feel that he had to lift a finger, being the lazy bastard that he was; he just stayed in the car smoking his lungs off. Besides, his boys were doing well as he left them to their own devises. He felt a bit annoyed though that the brat indeed had gotten away. But it was just wasn't his cup of tea, to run after and kill a defenseless snot nosed brat, even if his boss had ordered it, due to some childish rivalry he had with the woman's brother._

_Of course, Aizen-sama just had to make it a point that he should've killed the boy as well. Rubbed it in, in fact, that it was his fucking fault in the first place. And the fool Barragan happily joined in the fray, just so he could watch him squirm uncomfortably. He was just so freaking bitter about some ambitious upstart upstaging him at his age. Yet he reluctantly looked for the boy during the next few days anyway, finally discovering him in an abandoned building in downtown Karakura._

_The boy was no doubt exhausted after running scared shitless. He was sleeping soundly on a makeshift cardboard futon. And he looked like he needed a bath and a big meal. It would have been pretty easy to just slit the brat's throat then and there; he just couldn't bring himself to do it. How troublesome this human concept of conscience was._

_Unconventional though it might seem, and traitorous too, if one thought about it, he decided the only way to get rid of the troublesome brat without laying a finger on him was to hand him over to his uncle, Kisuke Urahara. He probably would die if he so much got within fifty feet of the bastard. Whatever. He would contact him anyway._

_"To what do we owe the pleasure?" the blond man said, though his eyes were glinting dangerously under that stupid green and white striped hat._

_The younger man knew he was treading on dangerous ground. Here he was, in the proverbial lion's den, surrounded by the enemy on all sides. Behind the blond man was Renji, a boy barely into his teens, who he knew was personally trained by Urahara himself. Tessai, Urahara's right hand man was on his left side. To his right, there was Soi Fon. And behind him he knew was Yoruichi, the only women in his team and were rumored to be lovers. He knew that before he could even make a break for it, he would probably be sliced to ribbons first._

_"I got something you might want to hear."_

_"Well, go on… before I change my mind." the man encouraged, belying the threat._

_"Your nephew's still alive."_

_He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. He didn't really care who did it, but he was glad he got their attention and good. "I know where your nephew is", he continued._

_Suddenly, Yoruichi spoke. "So, what prompted you to do this?"_

_"It's not just my thing to kill innocent snot nosed brats." Yoruichi scoffed. "You're telling us you're different from your mentor?" she asked incredulously._

_"Urahara-san, this could very well be a trap." Soi Fon piped in._

_The blond man remained silent, probably calculating the odds of him lying and such. The man then smiled, though it nothing friendly. It was more like ice slicing through his heart._

_"Pray tell us where he is." _Or you will regret it magnificently, _the blond seemed to say. Again, that smile was just plain scary. Stark had no doubt that if he didn't play this well, he would be dead in matter of minutes without the man lifting a finger._

_Well, he didn't really have a choice, did he?_

_"He's hiding in an abandoned building in downtown Karakura. 2__nd__ floor, 3__rd__ door on the left."_

_"Does anyone else know about this?" the blond man asked._

_"No."_

_All of a sudden he felt the edge of a knife at the base of his skull. Truly, Yoruichi's reputation as the fastest woman in the business preceded her. "You will stay here."_

_"I must get going then… I'll see you in about an hour or two." Urahara cheerfully said, as if he was just going on some random errand._

_Tessai spoke, in low rumbling tones. "Tenchou, I'll go."_

_"Huh?! But Tessai…" the blond man pouted, like a child who was told by his mom to stay at home._

_"I'll go. If this is indeed a trap, then better to lose me than you."_

_The blond man reluctantly agreed, though Stark supposed that if it was a trap, which it is indeed not, then the man himself would most certainly carve him up like a steak and serve him to the dogs._

_He took to watching the clock on the far wall as Soi Fon watched him like a hawk from the corner of her eye, while Urahara himself lay on the love seat, staring at the ceiling, his legs dangling over one arm rest. Yoruichi in the meantime was sitting right beside him, using the knife she just held against the back of his neck to clean her fingernails. The youngest member of this motley crew, Renji was sitting on the floor, back resting against the couch the blond man was on._

_Everything was just uncomfortably quiet, and now he was having second thoughts about handing the brat over, if it was really worth it._

_It has already been a quarter past two in the morning, which was more than a couple of hours since Tessai left. He'd lost a lot of sleep already. And that big guy was not yet back. He got slightly worried, because they might take the delay the wrong way, which was most inconvenient for him._

_A discreet knock broke the silence. Renji scrambled to get up from where he was sitting, but Soi Fon signaled for him to stay put, taking out the gun that was strapped to her thigh. Tessai finally arrived carrying a shivering bundle curled against his chest which he assumed was Urahara's nephew, which was a relief, more on his part though._

_There was also obvious relief on Urahara's face. He then spoke. "Tessai, will you please take Ichigo upstairs? There are some shirts in the drawer that I don't use, he could change into that. And please do see to it that he eats something before you tuck him to bed."_

_The man just nodded his acquiesce._

_Urahara then gave him that ice cold smile before Stark felt a whack to the back of his skull and he passed out. He woke up the next day in a hospital room, with a throbbing headache._

Both men lay on Ichigo's bed, the berry already sleeping soundly, his soft relaxed breathing the only sound in the room. He supposed that the reason why he was even alive was because he handed Ichigo over. Now that boy had grown up to be a beautiful young man, he was again having second thoughts. If he had killed him that day eleven years ago, he would not be in this mess. He wouldn't have fallen for him now. But he never regretted it, not ever.

Stark held Ichigo tighter against him. He knew time was running out.


	7. How Renji and Kisuke met

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ONW BLEACH.**

**WARNING: GIRLxGIRL SMUT (lol)**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

**Kisuke and Renji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**00000**

_**Western Karakura**_

_**Eleven years ago**_

Kisuke Urahara swore to all the gods, to anyone who would listen, that was no pedophile.

Everybody, heck even Tessai, raised their brows when he brought the lanky and somewhat good looking red haired fourteen year old boy home, who he claimed he wanted to train. You see, the first time he ever laid his eyes on Renji (that was the boy's name; by the way), he was fighting a bunch of older kids. He guessed it was the way the kid fought. He had no plan at all; he was just using his brute force. But he had a sort of grace though that Kisuke liked a lot. He was thinking that the boy had a lot of potential, so after the fight was over, he presented his proposition to the boy.

The blond man watched as the boy greedily devoured all the food on the table. It was no laughing matter really, how he managed to snare this boy's attention at the mere mention of food. The boy was an orphan and living on the streets after all.

The boy was distrusting of all the adult population, as he knew that they would either just kick his ass for nothing at all, or probably boss him around demanding he do things he really didn't want to. He eyed the man in front of him with utmost suspicion whilst he ate. The man was just wearing that stupid smile all throughout. Though he was thankful that he had food to eat, if this man acted in a manner that would piss him off, then he'd make a break for it.

Renji decided he'd ask questions after he finished eating, but he didn't know the blond man would beat him to it.

"What's your name?"

"Renji."

The blond man looked at him some more before resuming. "What do you say if I asked you to live at my place? I could train you to fight. Not only that, you'll have a roof over your head and you don't have to worry about food."

The boy looked at him like he had grown another head. "What's in it fer me?"

"Nothing."

"Yer fuckin' wit me, aren't ya?"

"Nope."

Renji just could not tell if the man was telling him a load of crap or not. But the sound of having somewhere safe and warm to sleep in, as well as a continuous supply of food was totally tempting. He didn't have to steal or look in the garbage for something edible. He didn't have to sleep on the cold hard concrete anymore! Yet he was a bit nervous. He knew that something good like this was too good to be true… and the person offering it would always ask for something in return.

"Tell me why I don' fucking believe ev'ry damn thing ya say." Renji said as he glowered at the man.

Kisuke sighed. Oh well. He couldn't exactly force the boy to do as he said, after all it was just some crazy idea born out of sheer, probably short term, fascination.

"Then if you change your mind, you can come and see me at this address… or you can call the number." Kisuke gave him a white call card. "You know, if you really think about it, you could be so much more than this, that's why I'm offering you this chance."

"Whatever, old man." The boy said without looking at the blond man.

A few days had gone by, though Renji was still wishing he took the offer, he could not bring himself to trust the man. _They always want something in return._ Besides, he had a lot of pride in him, that boy. He wouldn't ask for help, not even when his life depended on it.

One very stormy and fucking cold afternoon, so cold it seeped through his bones, he took shelter under one flimsy sheet of tarpaulin he found in the garbage dump in an alley. He guessed he had fallen asleep while sitting on his haunches when he suddenly didn't feel the soft thumping of raindrops on him. Turned out he was being shielded under an umbrella, a rather large one, by none other than Kisuke Urahara himself.

"Hey kitten, I think it's better if you come with me."

The boy very reluctantly stood up, though still clutching that bit of tarp around him protectively. He just couldn't take the cold any longer. He then felt a hand on the small of his back, guiding him toward a small parking lot. The older man led him toward a nondescript black car with moderately tinted windows.

Kisuke opened the passenger's seat first. "Come on, get in kitten."

The boy weakly glowered at him then said, "It's not kitten, it's Renji."

The blond man chuckled. "Okay then, Renji it is. And yeah, you could get rid of this now." he said, pointing to the tarp. The boy merely nodded, then dropped it where he was standing and got into the car.

The blond man was feeling awfully good at this point. But he was no pedophile, no sirree. He was just doing what any man in his position would do, which was to help a homeless boy, albeit a good looking one at that. He briefly wondered what the legal age in Japan was. Was it 13? Or was it 15? After realizing what he was thinking of, Kisuke inwardly cringed. He was no fucking pedophile, dammit. (Insert flailing limbs and shaking fists here)

After driving for thirty minutes, they finally reached a three storey building. By then, the storm had abated; though the sky was still overcast, threatening to spill some more rain. Kisuke alighted from the car first, then lit a cigarette. He proceeded to open the door for the kid, but Renji had already alighted from the car.

"Welcome to my home, kitten." The blond man cheerfully said.

The boy remained where he was, standing right beside the car. He really didn't know what to think.

"Well, kitten, are you just going to stand there for the rest of the day, or shall we go inside?"

The boy glared at the man for calling him "kitten" once more, but he grudgingly walked toward the front door anyway as the blond man walked ahead of him, in a lackadaisical manner.

The room they entered was sparsely furnished. Just padded bench situated against one wall, a console with a vase and a lamp against another and in the middle of this all was a large full length mirror. On either side of the mirror were a couple of doorframes which led to the main living areas.

The boy scanned his surroundings. It might not have been as impressive as he imagined but he immediately felt the warmth and hominess of the place. But he was still guarded. _Ya never know…_

"I'm home!" the blond man greeted nobody in particular as he made his way toward the living room. He could smell something cooking. Tessai must be cooking his specialty beef stew again. He felt his stomach grumble. He noticed the boy did not follow him. He sighed. This would definitely take some time.

"Oh kitten! Where are you now~" he said loudly in his most annoying sing song voice, though he knew full well where the boy was.

"Dammit, it's not fuckin' kitten, my fuckin' name is Renji!" the boy huffed as he entered the living room. The blond man noted the flush on the boy's cheeks and thought it was really cute on him. Oh damn, did he just think that? It dawned on him that this was going downhill fast.

Tessai was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Urahara and his visitor arrived. The man was slightly disturbed by the racket his boss was making. He wondered who Urahara was with. He then took a peek and was surprised when he saw the teenage boy. He knew his boss was sometimes eccentric and unpredictable, but this exceeded the limit.

Upstairs, in the bedroom, Yoruichi and Soi Fon were just about to go from hot to hot and heavy when both women heard the blond man's loud and annoying sing song voice.

"Oh god, he just had to arrive and ruin the mood." The dark skinned woman groaned, her hand stuck somewhere wet, warm and oh so inviting. Soi could only just whimper in response, her lover's hand had stopped moving, when she needed it so badly.

"Don't mind the idiot. Come on let's finish this…" the smaller female nearly begged, tightening her legs around Yoruichi's waist and her forearm in between them. The dark skinned woman grinned madly and dove for her lover's lips in a passionate kiss as her hand squelched and started thrusting those sinful fingers in her once more.

Soi Fon was so close she could taste it, when both women were startled by a knock on the door. It was Tessai.

"Miss Soi, Miss Yoruichi, dinner is ready." The man said beyond the door.

Soi was flushed, horny and pissed. She so fucking close and everyone just had to ruin the damn mood. This did not go unnoticed by her lover. The dark skinned woman lay on her side, head propped up by one hand. She was grinning amusedly, though she herself was by no means not amused by what's going on downstairs.

"We're coming," Yoruichi said, though she just had to smirk at her own words.

Ten minutes later, the pair entered the dining room only to see a blushing teenage boy, the flippant Urahara teasing the said boy and the stoic Tessai already eating already. Both women sat side by side. Yoruichi, more than Soi, was expecting some sort of explanation why they have a sulking brat in their midst. Yet the dark skinned woman expected no better from Urahara, after all she had known him since they were eight years old. She would have to wait until after dinner then.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: I just couldn't resist taking a detour from the main story line. Honestly, I'm still planning on what will happen next with Stark and Ichigo, and also, since I didn't want any questions (that were probably raised in the previous chapters) to go unanswered. And I'm also sorry that this chapter ended rather lamely, I just couldn't find the right, well, ending to it. Please don't hate me.**

**And I really have no idea where that yuri smut came from, but I do know that I wanted some smut in this chapter, though not as hardcore as the previous ones. XD**

**Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**PS: Has anyone read the latest Bleach chapter lately? Yammy as the goddamn Espada 0? I honestly have no idea where Kubo sensei gets his ideas from.**


	8. Renji and Kisuke, part deux

**A/N: sorry about the late update, not to mention, i'm still on that detour, so to speak. but i promise that i'll go back to the main story line on the next chapter. hope you guys like this one! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED BLEACH.**

**WARNING: SEX WITH A MINOR. (i did research on what the legal age in Japan is, and the range is from 13 to 18 y/o. i also found out that there's a law which prevents sex with minors... but it's all rather confusing so i won't explain further. it hurt my head just to think about it.)**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7**

**Kisuke and Renji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G (part deux)**

**00000**

_**Western Karakura**_

_**A year and a half later**_

It had been more than year since Renji came to live with Urahara and his friends. The boy had learned a lot from the man himself, but he just had to say, Yoruichi and Tessai were even better teachers than he was. Urahara said that when he's old enough, he could probably join the four of them in their mysterious job, whatever the hell it was. But for now, he should be training his ass off.

As for the more pressing issue at hand… Renji had been feeling mighty uncomfortable whenever the blond man was around him. He was getting confused and angry, plus the fact that he got even more pissed when the man's attention was diverted from away him, especially now that Ichigo was here. But that kid was a special case, he was the only remaining blood family Urahara had.

As these thoughts came unbidden into Renji's head, he didn't notice a pair of gray eyes watching him from underneath the shadows of a ridiculous green and white striped hat.

The boy was just sitting underneath the gnarly old tree in the courtyard, a spot Urahara noted that had become the boy's favorite resting place after doing chores or after training. He didn't also fail to notice that, much to his dismay, the boy's features are developing, which made the boy even more _appealing_. He just spurted about four inches in the last three months, making him look even more statuesque, with his lithe, yet muscular body.

"You're staring at the boy." Yoruichi's voice startled him, but he hid it quickly enough.

"What makes you think I am?"

The dark skinned woman smiled in amusement. Oh, she knew him all too well. "Nothing much," the woman shrugged then deadpanned, "But you do have that look on your face that says 'I -can't-wait-to-get-you-into-my-bed-and-ravish-you'. I guess that might be it."

Urahara just couldn't form any response to that, which was a first. Yoruichi knew, after all, they knew each other like the back of each other's hand.

It was rather difficult sleeping at night if you hear load moans and screams from two very enthusiastic girls doing each other in the next room. That was very much the situation Renji found himself in, not to mention said 'activities' had caused another issue, in his nether regions. Try as he might, his hands weren't just enough. He needed _more_. But being innocent in these matters, he just didn't have any idea where or _who_ to turn to.

At once the boy made a decision. _After all,_ w_asn't Urahara his sensei?_

Urahara was a light sleeper, but he was just so used to all his best friend's antics in the next room that it would just seem background noise to him. When someone came into his room uninvited, he was immediately alert. And when he felt his bed dip with the additional weight, he was just surprised. So he just waited until the person makes the next move.

Hesitant, trembling hands carefully undid the ties holding his pajamas securely to his waist. He then felt the person straddle him, and then _lick_ his chest with a pleasurable, albeit inexperienced tongue. He then noticed the rather obvious erection against his inner thigh.

Renji was just beside himself with lust that he couldn't stop himself from doing what he was doing now. Urahara's skin tasted faintly of salt and some other unnamed flavor, but he tasted delicious nonetheless. He proceeded lower and lower, until he finally hooked his fingers under the man's waistband and tugged the cotton pajamas off to expose that cock. He gave it a tentative lick. Urahara tasted even more delicious down here.

The blond man gave up all control then grabbed the boy's hair and tugged his head away when he felt his warm moist cavern engulf his hard throbbing cock. He then switched the lamp on.

"What do you think you're doing?" his voice sounded lower to his ears.

The boy didn't answer. He straddled the man once more, closing the gaps between their heated skins and sloppily kissed him. The older man groaned, automatically wrapping his arms around the quivering boy and showed him how it was to really kiss. He then flipped their positions, so that the red head was now lying on his back, panting.

"Do you really want this?" he asked the boy, taking pleasure at the sight of his flushed face and trembling need as his deft fingers massaged his puckered entrance.

The boy nodded, before pulling the man's face toward his own, in a hungry kiss. As both stopped for air, Urahara tugged the boy's shirt off and his pants next. He then worked on pulling his pajamas off then dove once more to claim the boy's lips. Urahara's hand fumbled at the dresser, looking for that elusive bottle of lube.

The blond man finally found the lube. He popped the cap open and poured the lube on his waiting fingers. He once again massaged the boy's entrance, spreading the lube in the process before thrusting a finger in. Renji's face scrunched up in discomfort as he started pushing his finger in and out.

Urahara tenderly brushed the boy's cheek before giving him a rather chaste kiss. "You better relax, kitten."

Renji glared at him, but complied. The older man nuzzled the boy's face before thrusting another finger in. The boy gasped but willed himself to relax.

The blond man fucked the boy with his fingers, thrusting and scissoring, searching for his sweet spot. Then the boy moaned, arched his back and turned his head from side to side in an expression of pleasure. He smirked and then inserted a third finger.

Urahara continued his ministrations, adoring the boy writhing in indescribable pleasure underneath him. He thought that if his past actions had not earned him a spot in hell yet, then this surely would, right beside Satan himself in fact.

"Kitten, you still have a chance to back out." He said, while rubbing his erection against the boy's and fucking him with his fingers.

"No." the boy said as he clamped down on his fingers, earning him a satisfied smirk from the older man.

The older man pulled his fingers out then poured a liberal amount of lube on his hard aching cock. He knew the boy was watching him with hungry eyes, even spreading his legs wider, knowing what would happen next.

"Baby, this would hurt." He said, as he caressed the boy's cheek affectionately.

"Don' care."

He sighed, in a long suffering manner before hooking the boy's long lithe legs on his forearm. He distracted the boy with a kiss but the pain was just too much as he pushed in, breaching the boy's virginity. He felt rather than heard the boy whimper, but he went on, until he was seated fully.

Renji was almost in tears at the pain he was feeling, at the sudden fullness. The man unhooked his legs carefully from his forearms, to wrap them around his waist instead, to cradle his hips. The movements caused the cock inside him to shift, and hit his sweet spot, sending bolts of pleasure to his brain.

"I'm going to move, kitten, alright?" the boy nodded as he grasped the man's shoulders.

The pace he started was slow, deliberate and careful, not wanting to hurt the boy, even if he wanted to fuck him furiously into the mattress as his tightness gripped him like a vice. But when the boy started rolling his hips to his every thrust, he went decidedly faster, earning him moans as he hit the boy's prostate at every turn.

He stroked the boy's cock and soon, thick spurts of cum was on both of their chests. It felt even more wonderful when he felt the boy's wall's clamp down on his cock, and soon he was coming himself, filling the boy's tight ass with his semen.

He lay on top of Renji, basking in the afterglow of sex, before finally pulling out. He noted a slight pinkish tinge to the fluids flowing out of the boy's entrance, which made him worry a bit if he had torn him. He then carefully disentangled from the boy, and pulled the comforter over him, as the boy's eyes fluttered between open and close. He patted the boy's cheek fondly before giving a kiss on the forehead. He made his way over to the bathroom. He leaned on the sink, thinking over what he had done.

Urahara stared at the mirror as he ran a hand over his tousled hair. There was no turning back now. He briefly wondered if there were special punishments in hell for those who deflowered innocent virgins as he wet a wash cloth before finally turning off the light and going back to the bedroom.


	9. Hesitation

**A/N: now we're back to regular programming! I sorta missed Byakushi and Gin, so they're making an appearance. And this chapter contains such an OOC Urahara, which I hope you don't hate me for. Anyway, enjoy. =)**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. KUBO TITE DOES.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8**

**Hesitation**

**00000**

_**Kuchiki Mansion, Kyoto**_

_**8:20pm, June 15**__**th**_

Byakuya sat on couch, with his legs crossed as he watched his lover talk with someone over his mobile phone. They just had dinner and he was waiting to discuss the latest developments in their business with the Italian Mafioso family Stark had infiltrated recently. He reached for a book just when he thought the conversation would take longer, his lover snapped the phone shut. He laid the book on his lap.

"Well?" he asked, one brow arched.

"Tha' wus Stark." Oh yes, speak of the devil. "'E wanted some time off."

Briefly, Byakuya was confused about what Gin was saying, when it clicked. "Is it about the man they sent after him?"

"Bingo," his lover replied, then, "but he seemed so strained. Sounds t' me, sounds t' me like he's hesitatin'."

"That isn't like him at all."

"Tha's true." Gin then kneeled before him and gently caressed his thighs before leaning on his elbows. "Ya know wat I think?"

The dark haired man looked at his lover. He could tell something was going on in his head even if he wore that omnipresent grin. He then took the book off his lap and laid it on the space beside him as he uncrossed his legs to make more room for his lover. He then reached for those pale lips and ran his thumbs over them tenderly. "Tell me."

"I think he's stolen, stolen by th' man 'e was supposed t' kill."

Byakuya thought about it. If that was indeed true, then they would have to get rid of Stark themselves. It would be a pity, since they never had a man like him work for them. It would truly be a loss. But they would have to give the man a benefit of doubt, after all, his lover was just speculating. He smiled.

He placed a kiss on his lover's lips and wrapped his arms around his rather thin shoulder.

"That would be a pity indeed."

_**The Candy Shop, Shinjuku**_

_**11:08am, June 17**__**th **_

Renji didn't really expect to see Ichigo so soon. He knew the man had an assignment and this was a total surprise. But as he opened the door, he noted that the younger man looked a little troubled. Still, he knew his lover would be pleased to know his nephew was here.

"Your uncle's in the bedroom. Want me to call him?"

"Nah. I'll just see him later myself." The orange haired man said as he took off his shoes and put them on the rack. "I'll be in my room."

"Sure."

He watched Ichigo climb up the stairs and proceed to his room. He somehow felt that there was something wrong. Ichigo didn't just suddenly decide to take a detour from his assignment. Yet he also knew it was not his business to poke around.

As Ichigo opened the door to his old room, he felt the familiar calm flow into his system. He took a look around. The room was still the same, furnished with all the things he grew up with. In one corner was an antique dresser, which his uncle had brought for him to put his clothes in, as well as his toys, however few they were. There was a full length mirror beside the dresser, which he surmised was just a recent addition. He then plopped on the soft bed. Even the scent of the sheets was calming, as he inhaled it. He knew coming back to the Candy Shop was what he needed and badly.

He lay on his side, knees drawn up to and gripping a pillow to his chest. His mind still reeled though. It was rather hard to admit, even just to himself, that he had fallen. It was the worst situation he could ever find himself in.

Suddenly, a knock on the door reached his ears. It was probably his uncle. Renji would have told his oji-chan to stay the fuck away but he would come anyways, to bug him. Ichigo smiled fondly. Renji was a lot like a big brother to him, and the man always knew how to deal with him.

"Come in." was his muffled reply.

He was right, upon seeing that green and white striped hat. He let go of the pillow and sat up as he ran a hand through his wild orange locks in an attempt to tame them.

"Hey."

The look the blond man gave him was sharp and calculating. It made him squirm inside, but he held his ground, defiantly looking his uncle in the eye. Suddenly, those eyes softened as the man took a few steps toward him and reached his hand out to gently pat his cheek.

"You don't look well."

The younger man's eyes shifted, then looked at his lap. "I needed some time off to think." His uncle remained silent, as if waiting for the inevitable revelation. "Oji-chan, I don't think I can do this anymore…" he suddenly sounded so young and so unsure.

Urahara sat beside his nephew and drew his head toward his shoulder, in a comforting gesture. He honestly did not know what to say. There was no witty remark, no sarcastic retort. It was hard enough to see him like this. He knew something like this was bound to happen though. He wanted to offer to finish the mission for him, but it would be a blow to Ichigo's pride. He knew his nephew was a pigheaded brat and he would outright refuse. He could only offer this ample amount of solace. He sighed.

He smiled sadly at the berry. "Everything will be okay," he said, even if he knew it wasn't. "Try to get some rest, alright?"

The berry nodded. He lay on side once more as his uncle drew the sheets over him. "I'll just get something for you. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Urahara was surprised to see his lover Renji leaning on the wall by the door as he walked out of his nephew's room. "He called me oji-chan again, after so long. The last time he did that, he was twelve."

Renji saw some nameless emotion dance in his lover's eyes as he gave him a small sad smile. He circled his arms around his lover's waist as he the side of his neck gently. He then rested his cheek on the man's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

The blond man laughed, with a bitter sound to it. He so much wanted to protect his only remaining blood family, but he knew couldn't.

He came back to the berry's room, with a glassful of water and a couple of sleeping pills. Ichigo was still lying curled up on his side, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you sleep."

The berry obediently got up and took the pill the man handed him then drank the water next. He once again lay on the bed, assuming the position he was in before. Urahara once again pulled up the sheets to cover him up. He ran his hand through his nephew's soft orange hair. He then kissed the berry's forehead. "Sleep tight."

Ichigo grabbed his uncle's sleeve before he could turn away and leave the room. "Please stay, oji-chan."

"Of course." Urahara then dragged a chair to sit on. "Don't worry, I'll watch over you."


	10. Confrontation

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. There were a lot of things going on and I needed to prioritize. BTW, I hate this chapter. It was meant to be deep and really conflicted but it came out like this. Flames are welcome.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 9**

**Confrontation**

**00000**

_**Kabukicho, Shinjuku**_

_**10:35am, June 18**__**th**_

It was so unlike Ichigo to be followed around. He would have sensed immediately that something was amiss. He was brought up like that, initially for his safety which later became useful in his job. Perhaps it was because of the distraction named Stark.

The goateed man was sitting in a rented car in the driver's seat, languidly smoking a cigarette. He watched as the berry disappeared into an alley, where he was sure there was a back entrance to that strip club. The Candy Shop. It was hardly a name that could stand out, but it was easy to remember nonetheless. He knew who owned the place, just remembering Urahara's dagger like smile had shivers running up and down his spine.

Asking for a "time off" from his boss was really easy. Stark then wondered if Gin-sama had suspected something. Well, he would not put it past the man. That man had uncanny instincts and that was what made him the man he was today. He was sure trouble would dog his every step if anyone found out about his feelings for Ichigo. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to lose the berry either. He sighed. He was also sure that Ichigo found himself in the same quandary.

Suddenly, he felt the cold barrel of a gun pointed to his temple.

"Look at what we have here." The voice came from an undoubtedly female source.

The man raised his hands, showing he wasn't hiding any weapons. "Long time, no see, Yoruichi Shihoin."

The woman grinned cordially. "So, what brings you to this part of town?" the woman asked, gun still pointed to his head. "You can't claim to be sightseeing now, can you?"

The man did not answer. He felt he was in enough trouble as it was.

"You know, on second thought, Ki-chan would love to see you. Why don't you get out of the car… and no tricks please."

The man sighed in defeat. He unclasped the seat belt and took the keys and put them into a breast pocket before opening the door. He knew that he would definitely get hurt if he tried anything, after all, the woman watching him was not only the fastest in the business, but she was one of the most lethal killers as well, probably next to Urahara. It was easy to see where Ichigo got his talent.

They made their way through the same alley Ichigo earlier went into and reached a nondescript door. "Do be a darling and knock on the door for me." Yoruichi asked sweetly. The man rapped on the door sharply and it was opened by a dark haired girl.

"Hi there, Ururu." The woman cocked her head to the side as she smiled at the girl.

"Welcome back Miss Yoruichi." The girl greeted as she meekly bowed. She stood by as the pair went in. The threesome ascended a flight of stairs to reach the main living area of the building.

The bespectacled man raised his brow as he saw the pair walk into the living room, followed by Ururu. Then he remembered the face of that man who handed Ichigo-kun over. So, the man was still alive then.

"Welcome to the Candy Shop." The woman spoke in her husky but genial voice, though he made no mistake about the gun pointed at the back of his skull.

"You remember Tessai, right?"

Of course Stark did. He was the one took Ichigo back from that derelict building. He remembered the image of the man carrying a shivering Ichigo, all bundled up in his huge coat which was a big contrast to what he was doing now. The man was wearing an apron over a white muscle shirt and a pair of jeans, cleaning what appeared to be an antique vase which he immediately put down as they came in.

"Please do sit down and make yourself at home." The man bowed, very much treating him like an honored guest though a gun was pointed at his spine.

Stark sat on the black leather couch. He mused at the fact that Urahara was living comfortably though simply as he took a look around.

"Ururu-chan, could you please make us some tea?" the dark-skinned woman asked.

The girl bowed meekly bowed once more and went out of the room as silent as a mouse. The woman then turned her attention to the bespectacled man. "Where's Ki-chan?"

"Tenchou is upstairs, tending to Ichigo-kun." Yoruichi raised her brows at what he said, but held her tongue. Questions would be asked later, out of their guest's earshot. "Could you please tell him we have a guest, Tessai?"

The room was deathly silent as Tessai went to fetch Urahara. Their teas remained untouched. Yoruichi was furtively observing Stark out of the corner of her eye while he still seemed as lazy and carefree as ever. She had no idea though, how much turmoil he was experiencing beneath the calm exterior.

Stark did not share the surprised look on the woman's face when the man told her Ichigo was here. Though he was sure as hell did not want to see Urahara.

Urahara set the book he was reading down on the nightstand as soon as Tessai mentioned about their unannounced guess. An unnatural feeling of anger and protectiveness enveloped his person. Stark dared to follow Ichigo into his haven. He would not allow the man to disturb his nephew's peace.

Footsteps announced Urahara's arrival. Shadowed eyes looked at Stark, as if boring a hole into his whole being. If looks could kill, then he would've been dead by now.

Urahara remained silent. He knew what this man was after, but he would not let him do anything, not in his territory. Yoruichi was no doubt enjoying the staring contest between the two men with a hint of curiosity. She knew though that it was not the time to satiate her curiosity though.

"Yoruichi, please leave us." The woman raised her brow but complied, knowing full well her friend meant business.

The blond man approached Stark slowly. He then lifted the man's chin with a finger and looked straight into his eyes. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." he whispered, every word punctuated with threat.

The words seemed stuck in his throat, but he forced it out. "I love him." he said, evenly meeting the man's eyes. Urahara let out a bitter laugh. "You seem so confident to say that."

"But it is the truth." Stark countered.

"Tell me then, if you really do love Ichigo, tell me why he is hurting so much?"

Uncomfortable silence was the only answer the younger man could give. But if he could, he would do everything, anything for Ichigo.

Urahara sat across the goateed man, leaning forward as he did so. The tension between the two men was palpable. The blond man then leaned back and took his hat off to run a hand through his hair haphazardly. "Please leave. Leave now before I change my mind."

Stark reluctantly stood up and slowly walked toward the stairs. He really was not sure how to feel. Somehow he knew that whatever the outcome, he would still lose Ichigo. As he descended the flight of stairs, he felt his heart become heavier. As he reached the foot of the stairs, he looked back, hoping to see Ichigo's orange locks one more time. But there was only silence that bade him goodbye.


	11. Kyouraku sama

**Chapter 10**

**Kyouraku-sama**

**00000**

_**Ichigo's apartment, Shibuya District**_

_**June 20**__**th**__**, 2:35pm **_

Ichigo's reluctance to leave the security of the Candy Shop was an understatement. He felt as if it would be the last time he would ever see the place again, but he steeled himself for the oncoming onslaught. He promised himself he would be back and he would stick to it.

His apartment was still the same as it was when he left it, with one exception though. Stark's scent lingered through the air, pushing him, threatening his balance. He felt his heart quiver with hurt and he couldn't do anything about it, even if he wanted to. Even his bed wasn't the same. Stark's absence made it unwelcoming and miserable despite its offering of softness and warmth. He pinched the bridge of his nose; thinking of the man made his head hurt more.

A rather enthusiastic ringing interrupted his thoughts. He stared at his mobile phone dully. He forced himself to reach for the phone, knowing only two people knew of this number. One he just left in his haven the Candy Shop, so it must be the other, his employer's representative Kyouraku-sama.

He reluctantly answered the call.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes, Kyouraku-sama?" he nervously waited for the man to speak. He didn't even notice his hands were trembling.

"We will be meeting at the usual place, about 10 AM tomorrow. We'll discuss your assignment."

"Yes sir." As the man hung up, he let loose the breath that he was holding. He knew this meeting would not end well.

_**In an unidentified building in Tokyo, Japan**_

_**June 21**__**st**__**, 10:02am**_

Ichigo anxiously waited as he sat in a plush leather armchair. He was in the same room where he received his assignment less than a month ago. The room still had the same sunny and inviting aura but the nature of this meeting kept the berry on edge. He briefly wondered if there was something that he could have done back then to prevent things from happening, not that he regretted any part of it though.

A discreet clearing of throat snapped him out of his reverie. Kyouraku-sama stood by the door which led to his office, wearing a warm smile on his face. Ichigo immediately stood up and bowed in greeting. "Kyouraku-sama."

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you know there's no need to act so formal when it's just the two of us." The man teased him as he usually did. The older man treated him very much like his own uncle did, though Kyouraku-sama knew where to draw a line, after all, he was a part of the organization which employed him.

Disappointment crossed the older man's face before releasing a sigh. "I really do not want to be the bearer of bad news, Ichigo-kun, but we are rather getting impatient. The limit that we have placed upon your mission is almost up but we have yet to see results."

Ichigo took his time to answer. He had to choose his words carefully; else the man find out that he had gotten himself in seriously deep shit because of Stark.

"I-I need more time Kyouraku-sama…" he began, but found himself unable to continue. If he let more words out of his mouth, it would be easier for the older man to discover what he was trying to hide.

Kyouraku looked at the man before him calculatingly, something he abhorred to do. It was never in his nature, but he could tell that something was up. He took his sweet time to answer as well. The older man was having a mental debate, as to how to proceed, sensing the delicate balance Ichigo seemed to be bearing. He did not like it one bit.

He leaned forward, still eyeing Ichigo intently. "Very well. But do remember that I would only grant your request only because I trust that you would succeed. Please do not break this trust, Ichigo-kun."

The younger man looked almost relieved to hear his words as he nodded restrainedly.

"I will contact you in about a fortnight's time. In the meantime, I will think up a reasonable cover over the delay." He put emphasis on his last few words.

"Thank you, Kyouraku-sama."

_**8:14pm, same day**_

The night time view of the Tokyo Bay and the surrounding metropolis was even more spectacular as Kyouraku sat in one of the leather armchairs to enjoy it. It had been several hours already after the tangerine haired man left.

"Kyouraku-sama?"

The man turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was his assistant Nanao Ise. "Ah, Nanao-chan, you're still here this late? How dedicated!"

The severe looking woman just sniffed in disapproval when she saw him drinking sake, rather than looking through the paperwork she just placed in his inbox. "Kyouraku-sama, Ukitake-sama sent a few documents this afternoon. I placed them in your inbox for your perusal."

He didn't seem to be listening though. He was deep in thought, replaying the meeting with Ichigo in his head. Suddenly, he spoke. "Nanao-chan, do you remember the first time you fell in love?"

The bespectacled woman closed and opened her mouth, trying to respond. She blushed furiously then indignantly said, "Sir, that's hardly a topic for conversation!"

He chuckled, noting the obvious discomfort he put his assistant into. He continued anyway, since he rarely got a chance like this. "Nanao-chan is so modest."

Still blushing furiously, the severe looking assistant pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, trying to regain her lost composure. She vaguely wondered where this was leading to, as she watched her boss pour himself another shot of sake. She haughtily cleared her throat. "Kyouraku-sama, I'll have to get going. My elder sister is staying with me; she gets worried if I come home late."

The man looked at her, sadness tainting his usually jolly face. "Of course, Nanao-chan. You can go. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The woman felt guilty at what she saw, staying rooted at where she was standing for a few moments before she stammered her thanks.

The man sat still, staring at the bottle of sake, almost a third of which he drank. Sudden realization hit him after Ichigo-kun left; the man was in love with the person he wasn't supposed to feel anything for. A small part of himself couldn't help but feel guilty at what he asked the orange-haired man to do, but it was part of business. Anything else became second priority. Yet he felt that he somehow wronged Ichigo by putting him in this situation, no matter how small a role it was that he played.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: yes, people, I am back from the dead! Anyhow, I had a lot of difficulty writing this little chapter. (actually, lately that has always been the case) but I'm hoping that you'll like this one.**

**PS: isn't it a bummer that Kyouraku and Ukitake had to go down like that in the latest Bleach chapter? But I'm still rather optimistic that they would still somehow not die or whatever, because they have not shown their freaking bankai yet, not to mention it's rather unbelievable that 2 of the most powerful captains in the Gotei 13 would go down that easily. I hope that Kubo Tite does not mess this one up or else.**


	12. Goodbye My Love

**A/N: hello my lovelies! I'm back with another chapter for you guys. =) after reading dearest Bonnenuit's "Death and the Strawberry", I realized how much I missed StarkIchi lovin'. So now, I'm proud to present this latest chapter. Be good and tell me how it is. Flames are welcome.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11**

**Goodbye, My Love**

**00000**

_**Ichigo's apartment, Shibuya District**_

_**June 25**__**th**__**, 9:05pm**_

Ichigo sat in a trance in the black velvet couch in his living room. In a few moments, his lover would be arriving. He had to calm his nerves. He knew Stark would notice these little things, things that he himself would not even take a second look at. He rubbed his left knee unconsciously, before he stood up to walk towards the mini bar located in the corner of the room. When he moved into this apartment, he knew placing a mini bar within his immediate reach was a big mistake. He was still aware of it now, as he drank a shot of vodka. While it did not calm his nerves, it helped clear his mind. It was now or never.

The doorbell rang. The berry purposely walked toward the door, as if nothing happened, shot glass still in hand.

Stark stood outside the door, as always, looking dashing in the blue pinstriped slacks and white shirt that he wore. Half lidded eyes and a sensuous smile greeted him as the door opened, the berry nonchalantly leaning on the frame. He frowned at the glass in the berry's hand. He hated it when Ichigo drank by himself. It was always a bad sign.

"You have a penchant of starting without me."

"What? Not even a kiss?" the berry pouted at the man, who just released an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his wavy hair.

The goateed man dutifully kissed his lover, and he was surprised by the intensity with which Ichigo responded. One hand cupped his jaw, as the berry took control of the kiss, tongue prodding gently against his lover's lower lip, asking for entrance. Stark granted it, for once loving this momentary aggression. A familiar dance ensued, but was broken immediately by the lack of air.

"Idiot, I just missed you." The berry said, as he nipped his lover's lower lip affectionately.

"Don't I know it." Stark smiled, as Ichigo held him by the hand, half dragging him inside the small apartment.

Stark sat at on the couch while Ichigo stood over him, hand still holding his, their fingers intertwined. The berry put his glassful of vodka on the coffee table first before straddling the man's lap. Cupping his lover's face with both hands, he gave him another scorching kiss before nuzzling the crook of his neck, then nipped it, much the same way he did his lips earlier.

The older man raised the hem of Ichigo's shirt slightly, and then inserted his hand to stroke the small of his back, loving his soft skin. The berry's breath hitched, as the warm hand rubbed his back. His back arched in pleasure, their chests rubbing in the process.

"You missed me that much, eh?" the man said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah… Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

The berry first gave his lover a chaste kiss to the lips before disentangling himself from him. The older man stared at his lover's ass as Ichigo walked toward the bar with a slight sway to his hips. Oh, the things he would do to him to make him feel heaven.

As the berry reached the bar, his eyes immediately searched for the small packet of white powder that was sitting innocently between the bottles of liquor on the shelf. He reached for it discreetly and tore the packet. He poured it into a glass he readied for Stark before pouring the vodka. He gave it a small stir and let the liquid settle before serving it. He handed the glass of vodka the waiting man and sat beside him, expectantly waiting for him to drink it immediately. But the man just looked at the liquid as it sloshed in its container while he gently shook the glass.

Yet again, Ichigo had a change of heart and grabbed the glass as Stark decided to bring it to his lips. The man looked at him in surprise but his eyes softened soon after the berry straddled his lap again. Arms wrapped around his neck as soft petal pink lips descended on his own, feverishly kissing him, as if wanting to drink his very soul.

"I want to make love with you." The berry said against his lover's lips, as he rubbed his clothed half hard cock against his lover's own, arms still draped around his neck.

"As you wish." Stark replied a bit breathlessly.

Thin tapered fingers feverishly unbuttoned his shirt, as his own hands busied themselves raising the hem of Ichigo's shirt. His hands roamed around his lover's torso, mapping, rubbing, stroking and caressing every inch of the soft skin. Somehow, the berry managed to take his shirt off without tearing it apart before raising his arms to take his own off.

Stark's lips once more latched onto Ichigo's, while the berry focused on removing the rest of the barriers to their desire. The berry busied his hands unbuckling his lover's belt, while the older man's hands had already unzipped his jeans. The goateed man's one hand was pumping the berry's erection, while his other hand had already slipped past the waist band of his boxers and busied itself massaging his hot puckered entrance.

Finally, the berry freed his lover's erection from the confines of his slacks, then moved off of his lover's lap to suck his hard aching cock. The older man couldn't help but buck his hips into the wet sweltering heat of Ichigo's mouth. He gripped the orange locks tightly, as the berry bobbed his head up and down on his cock. He then thrust his hips helplessly in time with it.

He then cupped the berry's face as he pulled his cock out of his mouth. "Let's take this to bed." He said as he looked into lust clouded chocolate orbs.

Both men stood up, then Stark proceeded to carry Ichigo and wrap his long lithe legs around his waist. Awkward their movements might be, both men managed to reach the bedroom unscathed. The older man gently lay the berry on the queen sized bed, stripping him of both his jeans and boxers along the way. He watched his lover appreciatively, taking note of the pretty flush of his skin and delicious noises coming out of his mouth. He playfully crawled toward his waiting lover. He pulled a length of thin nylon cord from his pocket and discreetly slipped it under a pillow as he distracted the berry with a fierce kiss. He then took off his own pants and undergarments as he grinned devilishly at the berry mewling underneath him.

"Stark, quit teasing." Ichigo moaned helplessly, as the man nipped and marred the tender skin on his neck, while he pinned both of his hands above his head.

A smirk was the goateed man's only response as he proceeded ever lower, toward the berry's erect dusky nipples. He licked, sucked and nipped those pale pink buds making the berry arch his back in helpless pleasure. "Please Stark, fuck me already." The berry whimpered.

"My pretty little berry's so impatient." Stark chuckled as he grazed his teeth on Ichigo's belly. He finally let go of the berry's hands then reached for the unsuspecting bottle of lube on the nightstand. He poured the lube on his fingers then proceeded to massage it on his lover's entrance. The berry grasped the sheets in pleasure as his hips bucked in response. He thrust two of his fingers in, lax muscles letting them slip in easily.

The berry rolled his hips to every thrust of Stark's fingers, hitting that special spot at every turn. The older man finally decided that his lover was ready for something _more_. He once again reached for the bottle of lube which was haphazardly discarded earlier. He poured a generous amount on his cock then hooked one of the berry's legs on his shoulder, while he hooked the other on his forearm.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as Stark thrust himself to the hilt. Both men moaned in pleasure, Ichigo was taking deep and measured breaths to adjust to the sudden fullness while Stark was barely holding on, wanting to thrust again and again into the tight heat.

Their rhythm was slow and deep at first, every moan and whimper heard was savored, every sensation deeply felt at every snap of Stark's hips. The berry could only tighten his arms around his lover's shoulders in helpless pleasure.

"Harder… deeper… please Stark" the berry whimpered breathlessly and the older man could not help but comply with this request. He pulled his lover so that they were both sitting, sprawled on the soft bed, Stark still thrusting erratically into Ichigo's tight heat. Then he saw his chance. He quickly and deftly looped the length of nylon cord around the berry's neck, as his back was arched in pleasure. He slammed the berry onto the bed once more, tightening the makeshift noose. The poor berry barely struggled, with one hand reaching around his neck as trying to stop the tightening noose. But his other hand reached for his lover's face to caress it gently in forgiveness as if knowing all along this would happen.

Stark held on, tightening the nylon cord around Ichigo's neck even more as he came, filling his lover to the brim with his seed. With one last jerk of his body, the berry came, spurting his seed on his stomach, but with it, he breathed his last.

The older man slowly and carefully loosened the nylon around his lover's neck. He barely noticed the cum flowing out between the berry's legs as he pulled out. He stared at Ichigo's now dead eyes in a trance, his breathing in short audible pants. He then leaned back, the berry's legs still wrapped around his middle as he distractedly ran a hand through his hair. He gently disentangled himself, then sat on the edge of the bed, his heart still beating wildly in his chest.

The air seemed colder in the room, what with his nakedness and all. Stark took several deep breaths to calm himself. He nearly succeeded. The only hint to his real disposition was the slight trembling of his hands. He stood up in a daze then walked toward the en suite. He stared at himself on the mirror for who knew how long. He then took a washcloth and wet it before going back into the bedroom.

The goateed man first closed his lover's eyes. He didn't want to look into those eyes which used to have so much fire in them. He cleaned his lover up, gently wiping all the traces of their lovemaking from his still warm body. He then drew the sheets up haphazardly to cover Ichigo, like he was only sleeping, curled up on his side.

Stark picked his clothes up and dressed methodically and soundlessly, minding what lay behind him on the bed. He took another look at what used to be his lover, the beginnings of a bruise now apparent on his neck. He couldn't help but brush the orange locks away from his face tenderly, noting that even in death, Ichigo was beautiful. He couldn't help it either when kissed his lover on the lips for the last time.

Stark lit up a cigarette, breathing in a lungful of mentholated smoke before closing the door behind him. He would mourn the love of his life later, but for now, he needed to get ready.


	13. Loss

**A/N: I'm back once again my lovelies! And you thought the last chapter was indeed the last one huh? There's actually another chapter (or 2, depending on my mood and my over-all laziness) for this story. Thank you so much for the responses you guys took the time to write. You guys are such ego-boosters! Thank you's to: Bonnenuit, Ichkak, Evanescanceangel18, DarkBombayAngel, Carabel, A Scribble-chan, Leila-blue. (if I forgot anyone, sorry, let me make it up to you!)**

**Anyway, without further ado, here it is. (Sorry it is rather short.)Remember, tell what you think. Flames are also welcome.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 12**

**Loss**

**00000**

_**In a public cemetery in Karakura**_

_**June 28**__**th**__**, 10:24am**_

The rain was pouring when his sister Masaki was killed. And it seemed heaven was mourning along with him, because the rain was once again pouring as they lay Ichigo's body to rest beside his parents and twin sisters. He was just nine days shy of his 21st birthday.

For once Kisuke Urahara was not wearing his trademark green and white striped hat. The smirk that was usually present on his lips was gone. An unfathomable ache rested in his heart, his beloved Ichigo was gone. But there were no tears in his eyes, only a burning anger.

He was surrounded by everyone he deemed important in what he considered his colorful life. There was his lover Renji, wearing a somber expression, holding his hand in support. His childhood friend Yoruichi was also there, along with her lover Soi Fon. As usual, the stoic Tessai stood behind him, even young Ururu. But the most important pieces of his heart now lay six feet under. First, Masaki. Now, Ichigo.

Kyouraku Shunsui was also there. He had forgone his usually flamboyant clothes in exchange for the somber tones of his black coat and navy blue turtleneck. Regret and sadness were etched on his face.

"Urahara-san, I'm—"

The blond man immediately cut him off. "Your apologies would not even suffice, Kyouraku-san, so do not even think of starting." Urahara turned his back then walked away, leaving the man behind him. The rest of the motley crew followed, leaving Kyouraku to pay his last respects to the late Ichigo.

Stark could only watch as Ichigo's casket was lowered into the earth, leaving an unpleasant tightening of his chest. He could only watch the proceedings from across the street, underneath the relative shelter of a gnarled willow tree. There was a minute urge to cry, which he was quick to suppress, but it left a rather bitter in his mouth. He wondered if he could ever go back to the way he was after Ichigo.

_**Somewhere in the Shibuya district**_

_**July 3**__**rd**__**, 1:47 am**_

The past few days were a blur to Stark. He could barely remember everything that happened, save for that night. He thought that no one could ever break his heart, but then Ichigo came, and it wasn't even his fault. He would never be the same.

He was driving his way home, and he noted with some derision that even late at night, the streets of the Shibuya district were still full of its young people, taking everything for granted. If they only knew what went on around them, they would scurry away in fear and shame.

His reverie was broken when he had to abruptly hit the brakes when someone courageously stood in front of his car. The person might either be really stupid or he had a raging death wish. He immediately alighted from his car to give him a piece of his mind. He wanted to yell at him, but his voice got stuck on his throat when he recognized the hat.

Urahara tipped his hat in greeting, then pulled a gun from a pocket in his coat and aimed straight at Stark's chest.

It seemed that everything went in slow motion in Stark's mind… from the moment he saw the blond man's god awful smile, to the moment he aimed the gun at him then to the moment the bullet hit his chest. It was as if everyone's voices were turned down, and he felt numb when he expected extreme pain where the bullet hit him. It was as if he was watching the scenes that unfolded from somewhere above him, and at such a great distance.

The blond man calmly whistled a tune as he walked away from the scene, and as quietly as possible. It was as if nothing happened really, nothing at all.

The last thing Stark ever saw was a small view of the starry nighttime sky, as he was surrounded by faceless people trying in vain to save him from the inevitable.


	14. The Plan

**A/N: I'm back my lovelies! Here's another installment for this story… I really meant for this to be the epilogue but I realized it would be rather long. (So, wait for the next one, ayt?) Enough said. Go ahead and read.**

**PS: a bunch of thank you's to the usual suspects, you know who you are. =)**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13**

**The Plan**

**00000**

_It was a brilliant plan really, but then again, it was conceived by none other than Kisuke Urahara himself._

_**Starrk's apartment, Shibuya District**_

_**June 22**__**nd**__**, 12:55am**_

Starrk rarely went to his own apartment, except to take a shower and change his clothes. He would usually spend the nights in some faceless woman's bed until morning came. But that was until he met Ichigo. Though he still rarely spent time in his apartment, the mornings that he woke up in Ichigo's bed, touching his soft skin and smelling his fragrant hair were all worth it.

His heavy footsteps echoed in the gloom of the hallway leading to his apartment. He wanted a space to do some rather serious thinking, something that he wasn't really known for. At any rate, he felt dead tired and was about to go insane. Thoughts of losing Ichigo filled his head until he couldn't take anymore. His apartment provided the perfect escape.

Entering his own apartment felt like he was invading someone else's private domain. Everything felt strange, yet it was all his. He never really thought something was amiss until he switched on the light. Lo and behold, the man he most loathed to see was seating in a plush leather armchair, the unmistakable hat on his head and smirk in place.

"Nice place you got here, Starrk-san."

The goateed man's defense mechanisms went overdrive, ready to draw the hidden pistol in his jacket if the blond man made any attempt to hurt him.

"You know, there's no need to be so tense." Urahara said nonchalantly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the man asked, rather guardedly.

"Nothing much…" the blond man said in that same unnerving nonchalance.

Starrk nearly wondered how the man could behave like that in a situation like this. It dawned on him that maybe this was why Urahara was one of the most feared (and revered, at the same time) assassins in all of Japan. He realized that this man could kill anyone without any hint of remorse, or any emotion for that matter.

His feet though automatically led him in front of another armchair and sat in it in silence. He still kept his guard up though; after all he was dealing with probably the cleverest and deadliest assassin he ever met.

The goateed man leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. "Tell me." At this Urahara smiled the chilling smile he always loathed but could do nothing about.

Thus, a plan was conceived, though it was no brain child of his. He was secretly glad Urahara sought him out.

Before Urahara left, he turned and once more reminded Starrk of an undeniable truth. "Always do bear in your mind that this has nothing to do with you. Ichigo is and will always remain my top priority." Then he was gone, closing the door silently behind him.

_**Somewhere in the Shibuya district**_

_**July 3**__**rd**__**, 1:55am**_

There was a tender spot on his chest where the bullet hit. Though he sure that it wouldn't bruise because of the vest he wearing underneath his clothes, the "blood" that was oozing out of his "wound" would definitely leave a terrible stain on his shirt. He would most probably die of asphyxiation instead, there were too much people pressing around him. They needed to realize they were no help at all if they were just going to gape at him like that! Such were the thoughts that were going through Starrk's head as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. He lay there unmoving on the concrete, blood spattered on his chest, while a smart enough person was trying to suppress the "bleeding" by putting pressure on his "wound".

He nearly panicked when that person (was it a man?) had a mind to open his shirt to put even more pressure on his chest. Suddenly the crowd parted to give way to the paramedics, who he recognized as that Soi Fon woman and Tessai. If he wasn't pretending he was on the verge of the death, he would've given a big sigh of relief.

He heard the small woman give commands to make space for them. Then he felt Tessai kneel beside him and took a quick look at his wound, then felt for his pulse, not forgetting to thank the person who helped try to stem the blood loss. In his low rumbling tones, he heard the man say, "Unfortunately sir, it wasn't enough. This man is already dead by the looks of it."

Soi Fon and Tessai carefully loaded him into a body bag then onto a stretcher. The corn rowed man was even concerned enough not to zip the bag all the way, so he could still breath some air. He felt he had to hold his breath for a few minutes though, lest someone with a sharp eye notice that he was still alive and breathing.

It wasn't until he heard the engines start and the vehicle actually move did he relax, knowing he was already heading to where his lover was. The body bag was unceremoniously unzipped by Soi Fon. The first thing he saw was Tessai's stoic face as he gingerly sat up. He turned to look around. Driving the ambulance was Yoruichi. The tiny black haired woman sat behind the driver's seat. He inwardly sighed in relief at not having to see Urahara again.

"I hope you're alright." The corn rowed man said.

"I've felt worse." Starrk answered, inspecting the fake blood now sticky on his shirt.

"We'll first take you to the safe house to spend the night or whatever's left of it." Soi Fon said, in her soft yet harsh tone. "Then Urahara-san would take you to the airport. Your flight leaves at 9:20 in the morning."

The rest of the trip to the safe house was uneventful. Yet Starrk felt even more alive than ever. He would be seeing Ichigo soon.

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 7:13am**_

The night was spent tossing and turning on his bed. When Starrk got tired of it, he rummaged through his ruined clothes and thankfully found a barely touched pack of cigarettes. He was still smoking his lungs off when Urahara found him hours later.

"Aren't we excited."

Starrk looked at the blond man. He wanted to thank him, he really did. It just felt awkward. How would one thank his savior considering the circumstances they were in?

"I just couldn't wait to hop on that plane." The goateed man said, in all honesty.

Urahara smirked. He then handed the man a change of clothes and a packet containing documents. "You are now officially known as Daisuke Tachibana. You were born in Osaka, raised in Manila and currently working as an administrative assistant in a bank."

The younger man perused the documents carefully as the blond man rambled off bits of information they contained.

"And Ichigo?"

"Safe and sound. Don't worry your pretty face about it, Starrk-san. It's my job." There was a short bout of awkward silence before Urahara rebounded. "Don't you think you should be getting ready? You will be flying out of this country in about two hours, you know."

"Yeah."

After a quick shower, the goateed man felt refreshed enough for his flight. He thought he couldn't sleep though, he felt there was too much adrenaline flowing in his bloodstream.

They reached the airport in about an hour and fifteen minutes, leaving Starrk another fifteen minutes to reach his plane. It felt surreal for him, to leave the life he was so used to. But thinking of what lay in wait for him; he couldn't help but feel relieved. He'd rather be next to Ichigo than live the rest of his life without him.


	15. Of Relief and Apologies

**A/N: hi there, my lovelies, I'm finally back. I'm sorry that was so lazy and irresponsible. But let me make it up to you! I now present the latest and final chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 14**

**Of Relief and Apologies**

**00000**

_**The Candy Shop, Shinjuku**_

_**June 17**__**th**__**, 11: 47am**_

Kisuke Urahara never felt exhausted as he felt now. Starrk just left, leaving him with an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He immediately went upstairs to Ichigo's room. He was somewhat relieved that the young man was still sleeping soundly, curled up on his side. The blond man bent down on one knee by the bedside, cupping his sleeping nephew's cheek before placing a kiss on his hair.

"Don't worry Ichigo, oji-chan will think of something." He whispered. He stood up then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him carefully.

The blond man proceeded to his office, not quite surprised to find his best friend Yoruichi waiting there. The dark skinned woman was sitting in a plush armchair, looking at a photo. It was of the Kurosaki family with Kisuke shortly after Ichigo's twin sisters' third birthday. Isshin was sitting, holding a scowling Karin on his lap. Masaki stood to her husband's right side, one arm around his shoulder, her other hand resting on Ichigo's shoulder who was clutching her skirt, a big smile on his face. Kisuke stood smiling behind Isshin, carrying a very shy Yuzu.

It was one of those rare times the blond man was not wearing his trademark green and white striped hat, neither was he wearing his usual smirk.

The dark skinned woman looked at him curiously. "What was that all about, Ki-chan?"

Urahara sighed. All of a sudden, he looked so much older than his forty years. "Ichigo."

Yoruichi knew that the boy was a tender spot for her friend. She knew that he was secretly grateful Ichigo did not blame him in the slightest for his family's demise. She also knew that Kisuke didn't want him to join the family "business". He didn't want his nephew's hands stained with blood, but Ichigo went and did it anyway. Kisuke feared most of all to lose Ichigo, when he vowed to protect him at his sister's grave.

She put the photo back on the table carefully. She then approached the blond man and cupped his cheek with one hand. "Ki-chan, cheer up. You'll find a way. You always do."

_**9:05pm**_

Ichigo woke up to his oji-chan sitting on the armchair beside his bed, his feet propped on an ottoman, and a book lay open on his lap. He seemed to be in deep thought.

The berry looked curiously at his uncle who was looking at him like it was the first time he saw him. "Oji-chan?"

Urahara smiled at him warmly. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Uh, yeah." Again, it was that warm smile, though his eyes had the ghost of sadness in them. The blond man then put the book away. He then stood up and sat beside the berry on his bed. He breathed deeply, having a tiny mental debate on how to proceed.

The berry was still muddled with sleep, but he could tell something was up.

The blond man gently cupped his cheek. "Starrk went here and wanted to see you, but I didn't let him… I said you were resting…" his uncle said, voice soft and faltering.

What little traces of sleep were suddenly rid of when Ichigo heard whet his uncle said. He felt his heart thunder in his chest. "How? He shouldn't have… oji-chan, I'm sorry… I didn't know he was following, I didn't know…" he panicked thinking he compromised his uncle, making the older man wrap his arms around him comfortingly.

Urahara waited until Ichigo calmed down. "Do you love him Ichigo?" he asked then, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Y-yes…"

He looked the younger man in the eye. "I will help you get out of this mess Ichigo, you and Starrk."

"How?" the berry asked, fear and longing evident in his eyes.

"You would have to disappear first. Everyone would think that your target would've gotten to you first. Then Starrk would be next. Nobody would suspect a thing."

"No, they'll know… we can't…"

Urahara cupped his nephew's jaw with both hands. "Listen, Ichigo, we will make it work. Trust me, please." He said, a tiny hint of desperation making its way out of his voice. "Have I let you down?"

The berry slowly shook his head.

Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo once more, the berry's head resting on his chest. "We will make it work."

_**Unknown Location**_

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 7:47pm**_

The orange haired man sat alone in a rattan armchair, waiting. He had been waiting for the past few days in this house, with no one to talk to. He was forbidden to make any contact with his remaining family. Reading had lost its appeal. The beach had been underappreciated; he had no one to enjoy it with. To say he was worried was an understatement. But his uncle asked him to trust him and he did. The man had never let him down, not once, and he was sure he wouldn't start now.

A sharp knocking startled Ichigo out of his reverie. The sun had set beautifully in the horizon, but today was even more made significant by the arrival of someone very special. And he was hoping that he would be the person knocking on his door.

He slowly made his way to the door, hoping against hope that all went according to _the plan_.

He took a deep breath before finally opening the door.

Starrk stood before the door, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The door slowly opened to reveal the one he had been craving to see, the one person he would want to be with.

"Ichigo?"

Brown eyes stared at him wildly, for a moment disbelieving, the next relieved. Slender arms threw themselves around his neck. Warmth spread all over his person.

"I missed you."

`Words could not express how Starrk felt, now that everything was over and they would be starting anew. He kept raining butterfly kisses all over Ichigo, over his face, his neck… his neck…

Horror enveloped Stark all over again as he saw the last vestiges of the bruise brought about by what he did. He tenderly ran his thumb over it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said, as his forehead rested against his lover's.

"I don't care. I'm just too damn happy you're finally here." A relieved smile broke over the older man's face.

It was a desperate kiss; there was a sort of hunger even. Both men lost all sense of their surroundings; it was just the two of them. It had been too long since they were deprived of each other's warmth. They held on to each other, never fearing the intense fire threatening to engulf them.

Clothes had been haphazardly shed, in the haste to feel each other. Their hands reacquainted themselves with their bodies, mapping those secret spots that would only exist for the both of them.

"More…" the berry moaned, particularly loudly, when his lover engulfed his erection, hips bucking wildly.

Starrk bobbed his head up and down, savoring Ichigo's sweet taste. He pulled the berry's erection out of his mouth with a vulgar pop. He then proceeded to kiss him again, making the berry taste himself as he wrapped his long lithe legs around his waist.

He gently lay the berry on the bed. "I'm going to make love to you all night long Ichigo, so you better prepare yourself."

The berry smirked in response as he tightened his legs around his lover's waist, their erections rubbing together in the process. Starrk half grunted, half moaned in surprise. "Fuck, Ichigo."

"Yes, fuck me Starrk, until I forget my name." he said as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him once again, tongues engaging in a familiar dance.

The berry handed him the jar of lube resting innocently on the nightstand. Starrk then removed the lid, dipping his fingers in the cold emulsion. He proceeded to massage his lover's entrance with his slick fingers.

Ichigo bit his lip, trying to stem the moan that threatened to burst from his mouth. "No… don't do that, I wanna hear you." His lover gently pried his abused lip from his teeth with one hand, while the other still busied itself with the berry's entrance.

He thrust those fingers in his lover, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face and the way he moaned his name as he arched his back. "Y-yes, Starrk!"

The goateed man spread and crooked his fingers, knowing where to hit. He was rewarded with another loud wanton moan from the berry. He pulled his fingers out, only to spread lube on his rock hard cock. He thrust himself to the hilt. He wanted to thrust madly into his heat but he restrained himself, allowing the berry to adjust. It may have been just several days when they last made love but to him it felt like weeks, or months, years even.

Starrk began a slow pace, thrusting himself hard and deep into his lover. Every sensation felt magnified tenfold, as they clung to each other tightly. Broken strings of "I love you's" and promises to be stay by each other's side could be heard over the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Once again their lips met, to convey everything and nothing at once, its intensity nearly enough to burn them. "More, oh gods, please more!" Ichigo moaned into his lover's mouth, his nails digging into his back, creating tiny crescent shaped marks. Starrk could do nothing but comply, snapping his hips even faster, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot at every turn.

The pleasure was just maddening, making Ichigo reach for his cock to stroke it furiously. He could feel it, he was close and he knew his lover was too. He tightened his legs around Starrk's waist as he came, splashing his cum on both of their stomachs. Starrk came after a few more thrusts, filling the berry with his seed as he did so.

They remained entwined for the next few minutes, just cuddling and kissing. The berry then flipped their positions over, so that he was resting on his lover's hips, cock still inside him. The berry gave him a naughty smile. "I wanna be on top."

"Just like this?" the older man asked as he snapped his hips upward, hitting the berry's prostate head on. Ichigo's eyes widened as he let out a moan. Starrk just smirked in response. As the night wore on, the lovers made love furiously as if it was their last.

Morning came all too soon, and Ichigo woke up with a sort of pleasant soreness from his waist down. His head rested on Starrk's chest, while his arm rested his stomach. The berry looked up at his lover's sleeping face, noting how untroubled and relaxed he looked for the first time since they got together. It made him smile, and really grateful that he would be seeing this more often starting today.


End file.
